White Stuff in Your Wool
by LambWithCatEars48
Summary: One sheep wanted to protect him, one sheep lusted after him, and the one sheep in the middle just felt sickened by the whole idea in general. (Rated M for sheep lemon.)


**A/N: WARNING! There is going to be A LOT OF SHEEP LEMON in this story, and though there isn't that much in this first chapter, there will be more in many later chapters to come. You have been warned.**

* * *

It was well known throughout the Landings that the sheep with long hair wasn't that social. Since he had first entered the nightmare realm, the sheep had barely spoken to anyone, only taking a bit of encouragement from one sheep to speak with a small group of other sheep who were discussing techniques, to which he was then dragged back to the group every time he reached a Landing by a sheep with regent hair. Now as he sat on the stone cold floor at the first Landing of the Clock Tower, the long-haired sheep stared out into the distance across the small platform, his mind blank as he watched the sheep either talk among themselves or cry into their laps out of self-pity. As he scanned the area, his adrenaline from his previous climb settling as an unfamiliar sense of boredom took over (a feeling he had long forgotten since he had began having the nightmares), his gaze suddenly fell on a specific sheep lending a few kind words to another sheep in need before stepping into the small confessional building in the middle of the Landing. He was the sheep who had encouraged him to discuss techniques with the others, and one of the few reasons why he's still trying to survive throughout his nights in the nightmare realm. He was a sheep with curly black hair in a small afro, wearing a pair of pink polka-dotted boxer shorts and carrying a single slightly stained pillow. He didn't really appear to be the kind of man one would think others would look up to, but due to his exceptional skills as a climber and his kind, caring nature, the long-haired sheep couldn't help but feel a slight sense of inspiration from the sheep in boxer shorts, and he knew that the other sheep felt the same way. He admired the sheep's climbing skills and his ability to lift someone's spirit up with just a few words. The long-haired sheep wished that he had some sort of uplifting talent like the sheep in boxer shorts did instead of the talent of being able to break a woman's heart with incredible ease, and he even tried to copy the other sheep at one point throughout his time at the Landing, speaking with a bawling sheep sitting at one of the church pews.

"Uh... Hey," the long-haired sheep said awkwardly, tapping the depressed sheep on the shoulder, "Are you okay?" The other sheep held back his cries as he looked at the long-haired sheep, emanating waves of dissolution and anger through his tear stained face.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" the sheep asked haughtily in reply, "I'm freaking the fuck out! Stuck here in these damn nightmares with all these damn blocks and fucking sheep everywhere..."

"I know," the long-haired sheep replied, "It stresses me out a lot too."

_Good,_ he coached himself in his mind, _Use empathy. Connect with him and maybe he'll calm down._

"Yeah..." the other male sheep sighed, "I miss my girlfriend a lot. She's the greatest. Not like my wife. That bitch can go die in a hole for all I care..." The long-haired sheep quickly grew very disturbed with the disguised mans words, for he felt that this may lead to a long and unhappy rant about his wife, but he felt compelled to act concerned and to stay by the other sheep's side so he could lend an ear to his troubles.

_After all, that's what... that one sheep guy does... right?_ he thought, forcing thoughts of optimism in his mind, _He listens to everyone's problems no matter what, right?_

"I can't wait to see my girlfriend tomorrow," the seemingly lovesick sheep continued, "With her beautiful eyes, and that hot body. Oh, and that juicy ass of hers! I would love it if she were here right now! I could use a good fuck! ...But wait, then she would be a sheep... Although..." the sheep was now flushed the color red through his wool as his lust slowly grew, "I bet she wouldn't look half bad as a sheep... Yeah, I could totally-"

"Okay, fuck this!" the long-haired sheep suddenly declared, a mixture of confusion and regret sitting like bile in the pits of his stomach. He got up and swiftly stormed away from the other sheep, slightly flustered by what he had just told him.

_Okay, so that didn't go as planned, _he thought bitterly,_ That sheep will probably kill himself on the next floor, but it's better than sitting down to hear his fucking monologue about how much he wants to fuck his sheep girlfriend! _The sheep with long hair gave a grunt of disgust, feeling sick to his stomach as he walked away from the perverted sheep in haste, but his minor urge to vomit was soon prevented as he heard a familiar voice call him over to a small group of sheep. The long-haired sheep sighed through his nostrils and complied, walking over to the group. There he saw the one who had called him over, the sheep with regent hair, along with the sheep in reading glasses, the sheep in sunglasses, and the sheep wearing a police cap with a mustache. He sat down next to the sheep with regent hair.

"Hey, you doing okay?" the sheep with regent hair asked. The long-haired sheep nodded in reply. He never understood why, but the sheep with regent hair had always seemed to have this fondness for him, as if they had been close friends for years, and though the long-haired sheep was somewhat grateful for the other sheep's concern for his well being, his boisterous and supervisor-like attitude and his immoral ideals about a mans worth sickened him slightly, and he found himself feeling a familiar sense of disdain whenever he was around him.

"Why don't we discuss techniques?" the sheep in glasses suggested, "I believe this guy had mentioned a good one earlier." He looked over at the sheep with sunglasses. The sheep with sunglasses gave him a brief awkward glance - almost as if he was embarrassed - before he detailed a technique he had come up with. They discussed the topic of techniques for quite some time before one by one they began to leave, each entering the confessional to answer a morale-based question a before being shipped off to the next pier of blocks to climb. The long-haired sheep left soon after the sheep with regent hair, saying goodbye to the last remaining sheep of the group, the sheep with reading glasses. The long-haired sheep sat down on the bench inside of the confessional, and the shadow that sat behind the wall that separated them gave a small chuckle through the grate he spoke through, his wide grin hidden behind the blinding light he hid himself behind.

"What?" the long-haired sheep asked.

"Oh nothing," the shadow merely replied, "I just saw you getting comfortable with another sheep earlier, and I was wondering if you would become like the others..." He chuckled again in his childish voice.

"What, you mean that pervert from earlier?" the long-haired sheep said, "Hell no! That guy's a freak! And what do you mean 'become like the others?' Do the other guys here want to...?" Thinking back to all the men he had seen disguised as sheep, especially the one's within the group he had frequently conversed with, he felt too horrified and disgusted to finish that question.

"Never mind," the shadow crooned with a whiny tone, seeming to tease the sheep, "I'm sure you won't turn like the others. Next question." Suddenly, a deep voice boomed the question throughout the confessional room, asking his next question of morality he was forced to answer each time he entered a new confessional.

_This is the eighth question: You must kiss one of these. Choose!_

Two ropes fell from the ceiling, each posing an answer the sheep must choose from. One held the answer, "A cephalopod-like alien," while the other said, "A beautiful corpse."

"...Wh... I... Ew..." the long-haired sheep could barely fathom the unusual question, "This is... so fucked up, man...!"

* * *

As the long-haired sheep climbed up the block tower once again, there were nagging thoughts in the back of his mind about the question he was asked in the confessional. Why did the shadow in the confessional ask that question? Would he ever have to make that decision in real life like with the other questions he had been asked previously? And what did a cephalopod even look like? The long-haired sheep prayed he wouldn't regret his answer as his thoughts were drowned out by the resonating of the bells chime throughout the level. He wanted to smile and be excited that he was getting closer to freedom with each level he climbed, but at the same time fear struck his heart, for he knew that he would be one step closer to encountering _her_. She would be there at the top, grabbing at him with her ice cold hands, trying to drag him back to the place he only knew as Hell. The long-haired sheep shook the thoughts of her out of his mind. He needed to focus on climbing now, despite his fears of the monster he would encounter in the future the higher he climbed.

"Oh... Oh God..." he suddenly heard someone whimper from close by. The long-haired sheep stopped to listen to the other sheep for a moment.

"N-no, keep going..." he heard, "I'm almost there..." The long-haired sheep climbed a block higher, nearing the source of the voice, and he peeked his head around to the other side of the tower to see if another sheep was whimpering out of pain or injury. What he saw instead horrified him. There he did see a sheep, but not in the position he had expected. The sheep was sitting on top of another sheep's waist, while the other sheep was lying on the ground, gently thrusting his member in and out of his anus. Drool dripped from the sitting sheep's mouth and on to his own erect cock as he panted heavily. The long-haired sheep recognized both of the sheep there. The drooling sheep was the perverted sheep from earlier, and he was sitting on the lap of the sheep with regent hair.

"You sure you want me to keep going?" the sheep with regent hair asked, "You look like you're about to pass out!"

"Y-yeah," the other sheep insisted, "F-fuck me hard... just until I cum, please..." The sheep with regent hair gave him a wary glance, but then he shrugged, brushing off his slight worry, and thrust hard into the other sheep's asshole, causing the sheep to cry out in pleasure. The sheep grabbed his cock and stroked it fast, moaning constantly in pleasure as the sheep with regent hair's cock hit his prostate again and again, sending waves of pleasure through the rest of his body.

"God, your cock is so big!" he cried, starting to lose control of himself, "Rape me with your big hard cock, please!"

"Well," the sheep with regent hair smirked, speaking almost in a mocking tone, "Since you asked so nicely..." He grabbed the sheep by his hips and pushed him on to his back, letting out a soft moan as he pushed his member deep inside of him. The other sheep moaned again, spreading his legs farther apart as his whole body quaked with pleasure. The sheep with regent hair kept fucking him, quickening his pace as he sat on his knees, holding the other sheep's waist to keep his body from jerking back from the force of his rough thrusts.

"Oh God, yes..." the submissive sheep moaned, "I've been a bad boy, haven't I? Punish me more! Harder! Deeper!" The sheep with regent hair pushed himself on top of the sheep, feeling his tight walls clench around his cock as he rammed himself deeper into him. The other sheep's member was pressed hard against his stomach by the other sheep's body, and the feeling of soft wool rubbed against him with each rough thrust. The sheep with regent hair kissed up the other sheep's neck, and he occasionally whispered dirty phrases into his ear, phrases the long-haired sheep was glad not to have heard. The sheep suddenly cried out, arching his back in pleasure as he spilled his hot seed on to both of their stomachs. The sheep with regent hair groaned through his clenched teeth as he came seconds afterwards, pumping his cum deep inside of the sheep's asshole. He pulled out of his body, panting as he sat back up on his knees.

"Alright... Let's get going," the sheep with regent hair breathed before he looked down at the other sheep. Much to his discontent, his submissive sheep was lying unconscious on the ground, panting heavily with a content look on his face. He was unresponsive. At that point, the sheep with long hair had already started climbing again, his mind absent of any other thought as he tried to push the images of the two sheep making love on a pile of blocks to the back of his mind, though he was afraid that he still wouldn't be safe once they were there either. He was horrified, confused, and though he didn't understand why, there was an unmistakable sense of arousal that his body betrayed through a large and uncomfortable bulge between his legs and a hot feeling in his cheeks. But as the sheep with long hair made it to the top of the pier, pulling the brass ring at the top that made a stairway to the next Landing, the feelings were numbed and the bulge had strangely disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. You just read this. This exists now. And there will be more chapters. That's all I really have to say about this now.**


End file.
